Welcome To Fabulous Las Vegas
by Kkwt
Summary: Bella décide de faire un break loin de la pluie et du brouillard de Forks. Elle fonce à Vegas, ville de débauche et de luxure. Et si le break s'éternisait ? Et si elle mettait les pieds dans un drôle de milieu ? AH/OOC/ couples habituels : B/E A/J R/E


**Coucou ! **

**Comment allez-vous ? Avec ce si beau soleil ! (ironie ironie) **

**Ne nous plaignons pas, il fait beau pour un 18 décembre !**

**Enfin bref ! **

**Oui, je sais, encore une nouvelle fiction, mais… Je vous explique : lorsque je suis dans les transports, entre deux bugs de RER A, je lance l'application bloc note de mon iPhone et BOUM ! C'est parti ! Donc voilà ^^'**

**Je vous poste la suite vite, promis ! Elle est déjà écrite, j'ai juste à la corriger parce que, faire les accents et la mise en page sur l'iPhone c'est pas HYPER HYPER simple ! (rires)**

**Je pense que la prochaine publication se fera sur « Bella Swan, avocate », fiction qui d'ailleurs vous a beaucoup plu apparemment ! Les reviews et les mises en alertes ont fait exploser ma boîte mail ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai SURKIFFE ! hihi**

**J'espère que cette fiction va également vous plaire **** Donnez-moi vos avis et surtout vos critiques ! **

**Pour ce qui est de « la correspondante », je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 7, qui sera looong je pense ! N'oubliez pas de me donner quelques suggestions ou des trucs qui vous feraient envie, que vous aimeriez lire dans les chapitres suivant **

**Voilà voilà ! Je vous laisse lire cette nouvelle fiction ! **

**

* * *

**

Je crois que ma vie ne peut pas être plus pourrie qu'aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus de boulot, plus de petit ami, plus de meilleure amie et pas assez d'argent pour faire le plein de ma camionnette. Le plus beau jour de ma vie en somme. Ah non ! J'oublie quelque chose: je suis seule, coincée sur une route déserte, en panne d'essence avec mon téléphone qui n'a plus de batterie et je fais du stop depuis plus d'une heure sous une pluie glaciale. Vous me direz, à quoi bon faire du stop étant donné qu'aucune voiture n'est passée depuis une heure. Et, quand bien même y aurait-il quelqu'un, qui m'assurer que cette personne s'arrêtera ? En plus, la nuit est en train de tomber. Et avec cette stupide camionnette qui n'a plus d'essence, je ne peux même pas mettre le chauffage et rester dedans bien au chaud. En plus, qui me dit qu'une bête sauvage ne va pas venir ? Un coyote, un vautour ou je sais pas quoi encore. Tout ça c'est de la faute de Charlie. Lui et ses grandes idées. Je vous explique. Il y a un peu moins d'un mois, Jacob, l'homme de ma vie qui était a mes cotes depuis presque trois ans a décidé qu'il en avait assez et m'a plaqué, après m'avoir allègrement trompé avec Leah, ma meilleure amie, qui ne l'est pas resté longtemps après ça. Charlie en a eu marre de ma voir pleurnicher et traîner comme une âme en peine alors il a émit une brillante idée: "mais Bella ! Va te changer les idées ! Il faut que tu changes d'air, que tu voies de nouvelles têtes ... Va ... Je sais pas moi, va à Las Vegas tiens !"

Si un jour votre père, la cinquantaine bien tassée, chérif de police, vous émet une telle suggestion, surtout ne l'écoutez pas. Sinon vous finirez comme moi. Sans emploi, fauchée, et en rade en plein désert. Parce que, oui, mon patron n'a pas été très compréhensif quand je lui ai fait part de mes envies d'évasions... Il m'a dit, texto: "Vous voulez changer d'air ? Allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Vous êtes virée ! Vous m'entendez ? VIRÉE !"

Ouais, c'est dur. Et bon... Mes indemnités de licenciement ne sont pas mirobolantes et, mon salaire me permettait tout juste d'apaiser ma soif de livres. Je vivais chez mon père alors le loyer, je connaissais pas, quant au plein de ma camionnette, je m'en préoccupais rarement pour ne pas dire jamais, donc quand j'ai dû me débrouiller seule... Mes trois cents dollars d'économie se sont vite évaporés.

Donc me voilà. On lira sur ma tombe : Ci-gît Isabella Swan (1987-2010), retrouvée déshydratée le pouce en l'air sur une route déserte de l'Arizona, entre deux cactus et trois vautours.

Attendez... Est-ce que la faim me fait perdre l'esprit ou est-ce bien un moteur que j'entends ?

Des phares entrèrent dans mon champ de vision et je me levais d'un bond. Oubliez, je mourrai plus tard ! J'espère juste que c'est pas un psychopathe pervers ou un vieux lubrique...

"Vous êtes en panne ?"

Non non, je trouvais le coin particulièrement magnifique alors j'ai décidé de m'y arrêter DEUX heures pour bien en profiter.

"Oui ! Vous pouvez m'emmener à la pompe la plus proche ? Juste que j'achète de quoi démarrer..."

Avec quel argent, je sais pas par contre. Il doit me rester cinquante dollars, ça devrait suffire non ?

"Pas de problèmes ! C'est mon chemin ! Montez !"

Je pris mon sac dans ma camionnette avant de reverrouiller les portes. En m'approchant de la jolie voiture de sport jaune je me penchais à la fenêtre.

"Merci beaucoup de vous être arrêté ! Je commençais à penser que j'allais mourir de déshydratation sur cette route !"

Un joli rire cristallin retentit alors que j'actionnais la poignée. L'intérieur de la voiture était frais et le siège en cuir beige me rafraîchit le dos. En regardant la personne qui m'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine je vis la plus jolie fille que j'aie jamais rencontrée ! C'était une petite brune avec le nez en trompette et de beaux yeux noirs en amande.

"Que faites-vous toute seule sur cette route paumée ?"

Et c'est comme ça que je lui racontais les grandes lignes de mes quatre dernières semaines d'existence. Jacob, Leah, mon job, et Charlie. Elle écoutait avec attention et posait les bonnes questions, on n'aurait pas dit que j'étais une étrangère qu'elle venait de prendre en stop, c'était plutôt comme si nous étions des amies de longues date qui se retrouvaient.

"Au fait, je suis Bella. Enfin Isabella mais je préfère Bella. Swan. Bella Swan. "

"Alice, juste Alice."

Elle avait tourné la tête vers moi en faisant un petit sourire. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés en un petit regard doux. Elle était stupéfiante.

Au loin je vis les grandes enseignes d'une station-service. Alice stationna à droite d'une pompe pour faire le plein.

"Je vais aller acheter un bidon à l'intérieur. Merci encore de m'avoir aidé. Peut-être qu'on se recroisera."

Je lui fis un signe de la main et allai vers la porte d'entrée de la boutique.

"Bella ? Eh ! Bella ! Attends !"

En me retournant, je la vis qui accourait vers moi. Je m'en n'étais pas vraiment rendu compte avant, mais, elle était petite. Vraiment petite. Enfin non, comparé à un lilliputien ce serait une géante, mais par rapport à moi elle était vraiment petite. Alors que j'étais pas franchement immense du haut de mon mètre soixante-huit !

"Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

Elle s'arrêta, un peu essoufflée à côté de moi.

"Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te ramener à ta voiture non ?"

"Oh ! Oui c'est vrai. Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter et te retarder davantage, je vais me débrouiller ne t'inquiète pas !"

"Mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! Ne fais pas ta tête de boudin et achète-toi de l'essence. Quand je reviens dans la voiture t'as intérêt a y être !"

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais étonnement, je n'avais pas envie de lui désobéir ! Alors je fis ce qu'elle m'avait dit et acheta de l'essence avant de retourner sur le siège passager de son bolide, mon bidon correctement fermé posé sur mes genoux. Elle fut de retour moins d'une minute plus tard. Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture et on discuta. J'en appris un peu plus sur elle. Elle était a Vegas depuis deux ans, en colocation avec sa meilleure amie Rosalie. Elles travaillaient toutes les deux dans un bar assez branché sur le Strip et visiblement ça marchait bien. C'était une sorte de bar karaoké et elles avaient un bonus quand elles se produisaient sur scène. Visiblement certains clients, des habitués me dit-elle, les réclamaient assez souvent. Elle me tendit une carte avec l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone du bar. Si jamais j'étais dans le coin, je n'aurais qu'à passer, elle m'offrait un verre.

"Donc tu n'es pas encore allé a Vegas c'est ça ?"

"Ouais, j'suis tombée en panne en route ! Y'a qu'a moi que ça arrive des trucs pareils !"

"Tu sais ou tu vas dormir ?"

"Je trouverais bien un petit motel pas trop cher quelque part. J'ai pas de quoi m'offrir mieux de toute façon !"

Heureusement que Charlie m'avait donné une carte bleue pour les cas d'urgence parce que sinon je sais pas bien ce que j'aurais pu faire.

"Tu vas rester longtemps ? Ou bien c'est juste un petit break histoire de te changer les idées ?"

"Je sais pas vraiment. Je suis venue pour voir de nouvelles têtes, changer un peu d'air et pouvoir me balader tranquillement sans avoir à croiser les regards désolés des gens et ceux moqueurs des amis de Jacob qui étaient au courant depuis des lustres et se fichaient bien de moi dans mon dos. Je crois que le pire c'est quand Jake et Leah viennent dans le snack où je travaille et s'installe dans mon secteur. Comme s'ils avaient un plaisir malsain à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en se pavanant devant moi. Je crois que ça leur plait bien que je sois obligé de les servir sans pouvoir rien riposter quand ils me traitent comme un chien et me font renvoyer un hamburger trois fois en cuisine sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas assez cuit, qu'il y a trop de sauce ou pas assez ou que la tranche de fromage n'est pas parfaitement positionnée."

"Ouah ! T'es vraiment remontée ! Je pense que tu vas aimer Vegas. Et tu vas sans doute rester."

Elle mit l'autoradio en marche et chantonna sur la chanson qui passait. Elle finit juste quand nous sommes arrivées devant ma camionnette.

"Et voilà mademoiselle !"

"Encore merci Alice ! Si tu n'étais pas passée je sais pas ce que je serais devenue !"

"Un charmant jeune homme serait arrivé pour te sauver à ma place !"

"Mouais... Avec ma chance, ç'aurait été un serial killer !"

Elle éclata de rire et je sortis de la voiture. Au dernier moment, je me penchais vers la fenêtre ouverte.

"Alice ?"

"Oui ma belle ?"

"Je... T'as un portable ?"

"Oh mais oui ! Quelle idiote je suis ! Tiens, je te l'avais noté et j'ai oublié de te le donner ! Je suis un peu trop tête en l'air !"

Elle me tendit un petit bout de papier où elle avait griffonné son numéro de portable et celui de son téléphone fixe.

"Si je réponds pas c'est que je suis au bar. T'as le numéro sur la carte, hésite surtout pas et appelle d'accord ? Tu demandes Lily, c'est mon pseudo de scène !"

Elle rit de nouveau.

"D'accord ! Merci beaucoup Alice ! Mon téléphone est déchargé là, mais tiens, mon numéro a moi."

J'avais emprunté un stylo au caissier de la pompe à essence, abusant de sa serviabilité.

"Si tu veux t'attarder a Vegas et que tu cherches un job ou un appart n'hésite pas. Ou si jamais tu tombes encore en panne !"

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

"Merci Alice. Bonne soirée !"

"À toi aussi Bella, rentre bien. Fais attention à toi !"

"Promis !"

Elle redémarra au moment où j'ouvrais le bidon pour remplir le réservoir de ma Chevrolet.

Bon. Je pouvais faire trente kilomètres. Si j'en croyais les panneaux, Las Vegas n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de bornes. J'espère que c'était pas une approximation parce que sinon j'allais avoir du mal a m'en sortir encore une nouvelle fois !

Je m'engageais sur le parking d'un motel juste quand l'aiguille du réservoir tomba sur la réserve. Un peu plus et c'était foutu.

Je sortis ma grosse valise par la portière passager, attrapa mon sac à main et verrouilla ma voiture. J'ouvris la poignée et fit rouler mon bagage derrière moi avant d'arriver dans la réception du motel. Derrière le comptoir se tenait l'homme le plus maigre que j'ai jamais vu. En plus de ça il devait avoir, au moins, cent cinquante ans.

"Bonsoir !"

J'avais essayé de prendre un ton enjoué, mais, le vieux Monsieur me jeta un regard sinistre.

"Bonsoir."

Sa voix était aussi rauque que celle d'un gros fumeur et incroyablement grave, comme si elle sortait de son estomac et non de sa gorge.

"Je voudrais une chambre pour cette nuit et sans aucun doute les soirs suivants. Il vous en reste ?"

"Oui."

Mais encore ?

"Et euh ... C'est combien ?"

"Vingt-cinq dollars la nuit, un supplément de cinq dollars pour les animaux, quatre dollars si vous êtes au parking, trois dollars si vous voulez une serviette pour la salle de bain, deux dollars pour un rouleau de papier toilette et dix dollars pour la télévision."

Et le lit ? Fallait payer aussi ? Les draps ? Nan mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Enfin bon... Je vais pas faire ma difficile. C'est pas trop cher encore.

"D'accord. Je vais en prendre une alors, avec une serviette et un rouleau de papier toilette."

"Et la télé ?"

"Non, ça va pas être nécessaire. Je vous assure que je vais m'en passer."

"Comme vous voulez."

"Oh ! Et j'ai une voiture aussi. C'est une Chevr..."

"Une Chevrolet rouge pick-up. Je sais."

Ouah. Ça ça fait flipper.

"Trente-quatre dollars."

Je fouillais les poches de mon Jean et en ressortis des billets froissés et de petites pièces de monnaie. Je pris les billets entre mes doigts et entrepris de les défroisser. J'avais vingt-cinq dollars. Restez plus qu'à espérer que mes pièces combleraient le reste. Je les regroupais dans une de mes mains et en fis des petits tas de un dollars. J'avais sept dollars et soixante-huit cents. Restait à savoir si je faisais une croix sur le papier toilette ou sur la serviette de douche ?

"Attendez, je dois avoir de la monnaie dans mon sac."

Je fis glisser mon sac de mon épaule et le posa sur le sol avant de me baisser pour fouiller dedans. Un paquet de chewing-gum, une place de cinéma, ma carte d'identité, un livre, mon portable et mon portefeuille. Je l'attrapais et regardai dedans. Ouais ... Je peux sans doute me passer de papier toilette ?

Je me relevais et fis face au Monsieur. Il me regardait, excédé.

"Euh... Haha. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il y avait un billet de cinq dollars tout à l'heure !"

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de trouver ça drôle.

"Je... Je crois que je vais laisser tomber le papier toilette."

"Trente-deux dollars"

Je poussais vers lui mes billets et mes pièces. Il ne me restait plus que soixante-huit cents. Magnifique.

Il rangea l'argent dans une boîte métallique qui devait être aussi vielle que lui avant de me tendre une clé.

"La dix-sept. Premier étage."

"D'accord Monsieur ! Merci. Bonne soirée !"

Je remis mon sac sur mon épaule et entraîna ma valise derrière moi en faisant tinter la clé de la chambre dans ma main libre. Je montais l'étage et m'arrêtai devant la chambre dix-sept. Je déverrouillais la poignée et ferma les yeux. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais y découvrir. Sûrement des moutons de poussières sous le lit, de la moisissure dans la douche et un cadavre dans le placard. Et peut-être même des taches d'origine douteuse sur les draps. J'actionnais la poignée et ouvrit la porte. La nuit était tombée et la chambre était on ne peut plus sombre. Je vis un interrupteur sur le mur et appuyai dessus. C'était un minuteur qui allumait une minuscule ampoule qui pendait, à nu, du plafond. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et posa ma valise sur le lit. Bon, ça n'avait pas l'air trop sale. Les règles de bases d'hygiène semblaient être respectées. J'allais explorer la salle de bain quand je me retrouvais plongée dans le noir. Je cherchais un interrupteur sur les murs, mais n'en trouva aucun. Je rappuyais sur le minuteur de l'entrée et l'ampoule éclaira d'un très mince faisceau de lumière la cabine douche. En regardant de plus près, il n'y avait aucun luminaire. Pas de lumière dans la salle de bain ? Génial. Je n'aurais plus qu'à utiliser l'éclairage de la chambre. Sauf que cette lumière se coupe toute seule. J'attendis que le minuteur s'arrête et le redémarrât en comptant dans ma tête. Okay, la lumière restait pendant quatre minutes et quarante-six secondes. Il faudrait que je me lave en quatre minute et quarante-six secondes. Qui est capable de faire ça ? Enfin, une douche a la limite. Mais s'il est question de shampoing ? Qui est capable de se laver les cheveux en quatre minutes et quarante-six secondes ? Un chauve sans doute. Quatre minutes et quarante-six secondes. Je rêve.

J'ouvris ma valise et en pêcha le chargeur de mon téléphone. Il me restait plus qu'à trouver une prise. Il devait forcément y avoir au moins une prise, non ? Rien que celle nécessaire à la femme de ménage quand elle doit brancher l'aspirateur pour faire la chambre. À moins qu'elle ne nettoie pas ? J'avisais la moquette couleur marronnasse. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais vu d'aspirateur ? Peut-être même était-elle blanche à la base ? Oh mon Dieu.

Il n'y avait pas de prise. Un motel, à Las Vegas, la ville qui brasse le plus d'argent au monde, n'a pas de prise. Et fait payer le papier toilette. Je dois être en pleins cauchemars. Forcément. Le soleil m'a filé une insolation et je suis évanouie sur le bord de la route, proie facile des prédateurs et de toute sorte de psychopathe sexuel. Sauf que, à en juger la douleur intense qui m'a fait pousser un cri et avoir les larmes aux yeux, que j'ai eu en me prenant le cale porte dans le petit orteil, j'étais bien consciente.

Il y avait une prise dans le couloir. J'avais plus qu'a y brancher mon téléphone et rester à côté à le surveiller pendant qu'il se charge. Voilà à quoi j'en étais réduite. Je me répète, mais, tout ça c'est de la faute à Charlie. À moins que ce ne soit celle de Jacob ? Après tout c'est à cause de lui que j'étais un zombie. Et c'est à cause de cette attitude de zombie que Charlie a émit la suggestion brillante d'aller à Las Vegas. À croire que même si tout le territoire américain nous sépare, Jacob continu de me pourrir la vie. Impressionnant. Ce type est vraiment fort.

Mon téléphone commença à biper et vibrer alors qu'il se chargeait peu a peu. J'enregistrais le numéro d'Alice avant de perdre le papier et fis de même avec celui du bar. Je pris ensuite connaissance de mes messages. J'en avais cinq, tous de la part de Charlie. Plus ça allait plus son ton s'assombrissait et plus il devenait hystérique. Dans le premier, il me disait être heureux que j'aie pris la décision d'écouter ses conseils et me disait de bien m'amuser. Dans le dernier, je pouvais presque l'imaginer tourner en rond dans l'entrée, la main sur son arme de service. Il hurlait presque qu'il était mort d'inquiétude et que "s'il-te-plait-je-t'en-supplie rappelle ton vieux père Bella avant qu'il ne fasse une rupture d'anévrisme". Ce message était il y a deux heures. Si je considérais le laps de temps écoulé et le fait que je n'ai pas de nouveaux messages de sa part, devais-je m'en remettre a des élucubrations funestes quant au sort de mon petit papa ?

Je décidais de le rappeler. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie, à croire qu'il avait le doigt au-dessus de la touche verte depuis tout à l'heure. Après avoir passé dix minutes à le rassurer en lui disant que j'allais bien, que non je n'avais pas été kidnappée par un chercheur fou qui faisait des expériences sur des jeunes filles, que non je ne disais pas ça sous la menace d'une quelconque arme, et que j'étais arrivée à bon port il se calma un peu. Je lui expliquais que mon téléphone était déchargé et que j'étais ensuite tombée en panne mais que, heureusement, une jeune fille était passée par la et m'avait aidé. Je finis en lui disant que je m'apprêtais à passer la nuit dans un motel tout ce qu'il y a de plus correct. Je fus tout de même obligée de lui cacher certaines choses, comme le fait que je n'ai pas eu assez d'argent pour me payer un rouleau de papier toilette. Il me donna tout de même une petite angoisse lorsqu'il m'annonça sur un ton badin que Sue, qui avait passé quelques temps à Las Vegas dans sa jeunesse, avait des souvenirs de certains motels assez bizarres. "Elle m'a même dit que certains faisaient payer le papier toilette et les serviettes de douche ! Tu le crois toi ? Et imagine-toi qu'il n'y avait qu'une ampoule pour toute la chambre et qu'elle était sur minuterie ! Ah ! Heureusement que les temps ont changé, hein Bella ?"

"Haha ! C'est sûr ! Plus aucun motel n'est comme ça aujourd'hui ! Ce serait de la folie ! Haha."

Haha. S'il savait ... Permettez-moi un rapide calcul, Sue doit avoir une cinquantaine d'année aujourd'hui, quand elle parle de sa jeunesse, elle devait avoir entre vingt et trente ans, disons vingt-cinq. Cela fait donc à peu près vingt-cinq qu'elle est venue à Las Vegas, soit en 1985. Donc, ce motel n'a connu aucun changement entre 1985 et aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, il devait déjà ressembler à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui lorsque Sue y est venu, donc il est beaucoup plus vieux. Ce motel n'a eu aucune modification depuis sa création, c'est-à-dire depuis plus de trente ans. Je suis même sûre que le vieux Monsieur de l'accueil a connu Sue, c'est dire. Il était aussi sans doute déjà âgé d'au moins quatre-vingt-dix ans, ce qui nous donne une idée de son âge actuel… !

Je peux vous dire que, quand vous réalisez qu'une moquette est plus âgée que vous, ça fiche un coup.

Mon père finit par me faire comprendre plus ou moins subtilement, ça dépendait de votre définition personnelle de la subtilité en fait, qu'il y avait un match a la télé et qu'il était en train de louper le début. A croire que savoir sa fille à l'autre bout du pays dans un motel glauque avec pas grand-chose en poche ne le perturbe pas plus que ça. Bon, je devais lui accorder quelque chose : il ne savait pas que j'étais dans un motel miteux. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me faire un virement sur le compte d'urgence pour que je puisse profiter un peu de ce petit break. Même s'il est un peu rustre parfois, mon papa est vraiment le meilleur du monde. Je lui ai dit que j'allais rester quelque temps, peut être même trouver un petit boulot et voir ce que ça donnait la vie à Las Vegas.

Je m'assis dans le couloir, mon portable posé sur mes genoux en train de se charger. Je dus me mettre à somnoler parce que je sursautai quand mon téléphone fit le petit bip caractéristique de fin de charge. Je le débranchais et retournai dans ma chambre. J'actionnais le minuteur et ouvrit ma valise. J'attrapais ma trousse de toilette et mon pyjama. Une douche et au dodo. J'y verrais plus clair demain. J'avais presque oublié l'absence de lumière dans la salle de bain et le laps de temps ridiculement court avant que l'ampoule ne s'éteigne. Voilà donc pourquoi j'étais a présent en train d'essayer de bloquer la minuterie avec une barrette et un bout de scotch qui m'avait servi à tenir mon gel douche correctement fermé. J'abandonne. Cette minuterie est plus forte que moi. J'ai même l'impression que depuis que j'ai essayé de la torturer, la lumière reste allumée moins longtemps... Ma minuterie serait-elle rancunière et sournoise ?

Après avoir prit la douche la plus rapide de l'univers, je me mis en pyjama et me glissai entre les draps qui, étonnement sentaient la lessive et étaient frais. C'était au moins ça. Pas de papier toilette, pas de lumière, pas de prise, pas de moquette aspirée mais il y avait au moins des draps propres, comme quoi, il ne faut jamais désespérer !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le chapitre 2 devrait arriver dans la semaine !**

**J'en profite d'ailleurs pour souhaiter une très bonne réussite à toutes celles (et ceux) qui passent le bac ! Et d'ailleurs, bonne chance à ceux qui sont en examens !**

**Je vous embrasse **

**L.**


End file.
